Inutiles Epistolaires
by Madness in a tissue box
Summary: Si l'un part dans les grands froids de la Sibérie, l'autre, dans un paradoxe probablement involontaire se retrouvera sous le soleil de plomb espagnol. Ne leur reste que l'encre de l'inutile mais ô combien exquise épistolaire.


**Disclaims :** J'ai longuement cherché mais Hoshino n'a jamais mis son oeuvre en vente...

**Avertissements :** J'hésite entre un rating K+ et un rating T... Certains termes abordés sont...peu adaptés aux jeunots (dit-elle...)

**Genre : **Angst, léger poetry au début, un semblant de romance... C'est assez flou.

**Note :** Hum... alors... à la base, ceci était une histoire plutôt mignonne mais elle à rapidement évolué en quelque chose d'un tantinet plus glauque. M'enfin, j'espère que cet OS vous plaira tout de même, et que vous me laisserez votre avis ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>INUTILES EPISTOLAIRES<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Cher Yuu,<em>

_Tu as toujours été maladroit avec les mots, mais moi c'est tout le contraire. Alors je t'écris, puisque de toute façon je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. Je t'écris d'Espagne, il y fait chaud mais le ciel est continuellement bleu, ce qui me fait sourire, car la couleur de la nuit est semblable à celle de tes cheveux.  
><em>_J'ai découvert l'autre jour par un appel de l'Intendant, que tu étais parti en mission depuis deux mois, et que tu n'en étais toujours pas revenu. Je m'inquiète pour toi, bien plus que je ne le devrais, mais comprends moi Yuu, ton attitude autodestructrice finira bien par avoir raison de toi un jour ou l'autre, et cette idée m'effraies tellement... J'en perds le sommeil, parfois même je me réveil en hurlant, lorsque mon esprit détraqué dessine ton corps mutilé, baignant inerte dans une rivière de sang, ta peau devenue albâtre contrastant avec le vermeille, désagréablement. J'imagine sans peine tes yeux voilés telle deux billes de verre, n'attendant pour sortir de tes orbites nécrosés, que le signal d'un vautour, ou autres charognard divers, ramasser de leurs becs tordus tes orbes bleus nuit roulant à terre. Quémandant d'un long croissement grave ta chaire, une nuée d'oiseau se précipitant pour la déchiqueter, avalant morceaux par morceaux dans un bruit mouillé la peau puis les muscles, raclant de leurs longues bouches tes os, ne laissant derrière eux peut-être, que quelques gouttes de sang séchées.  
><em>_Je te vois d'ici faire la moue, plutôt frissonner, car malgré le fait que je t'aime, je ne peux qu'apprécier cette vision de toi, étendu sur le sol, une l'auréole de soie et de jais autour de ton visage vraisemblablement parfait, pareil à un ange déchu à qui on aurait coupé les ailes. Je suis dangereux, probablement fou à lier. Oui je suis fou, fou de mes ivresses répétés et du tabac dans ma gorge, des dizaines de prostituées qu'il m'arrive de baiser à la chaîne lorsque l'envie me prend. Je suis fou de ma détresse qui me ronge chaque jour un peu plus, malade d'amour lorsque tu n'es pas là. Oui Yuu, je suis fou, tout simplement fou, il m'arrive d'en rire, tant que je m'effondre sur les pierres grises que sont les rues de Barcelone, je ris plus fort encore car je suis fou, puis je pleurs ton absence qui me pèse, et car je suis fou, Yuu, complètement et irrévocablement fou, fou fou fou fou, fou d'amour, juste dingue de toi.  
><em>_- Lavi_

oOo

_Stupide Lapin à cervelle inexistante,_

_Epargne-moi tes délires nécrophiles narré en vers et tes déclarations à deux balles, je ne suis pas intéressé, tu le sais. Je suis revenu de mission, il y à trois jours. Il fait froid en Sibérie, à tel point que je craignais plus la neige que les Akumas. Un instant j'ai vaguement envisagé me terrer dans un coin et attendre l'hypothermie, puis je me suis rappelé que tu serais foutu de retrouver mon cadavre, puis de faire Dieu sait quoi avec. De toute manière, je ne peux pas mourir.  
><em>_Tu es complètement taré.  
><em>_- Kanda_

_PS : Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom ! _

oOo

_Yuu,_

_Ah, tu avais remarqué les vers ? Quel fin poète tu fais Yuu. Je suis heureux que tu ais lu ma lettre avec autant d'intention, vraiment je suis touché. Tu te fais passer pour une brute bourrue aux yeux de l'Ordre, mais tu es bien plus raffiné que tu ne veux le laisser penser.  
><em>_Oh, tu étais en Sibérie? Je l'ignorais (probablement sais-tu que je mens). J'aime ce pays, il rayonne de pureté grâce à son long manteau blanc. As-tu vu des tigres ? Ces animaux sont magnifiques. La grâce féline associée à la force des grands prédateurs. Sais-tu que je t'associe souvent aux félins, Yuu ? Mais pas à un tigre. Plutôt à une panthère. Fine ossature, les épaules roulant délicieusement sous la peau, la fourrure noire ou tachée jouant avec le soleil, créant des reflets or ou bleutés. Belle, mais dangereuse, une main de fer dans un gant de velours. Tu es une panthère, Yuu, sans aucun doute. Ou peut-être un chaton égaré dans une ruelle enneigé ?  
><em>_- Lavi_

_PS : Ton corps ? Probablement l'aurais-je sauté, en effet. Mais peu importe non ? Tu serais mort près tout. Et puis les huit fois précédentes ne t'ont pas dérangées que je sache._

oOo

_Stupide idiot aux idées mal placées,_

_Evidemment que j'avais remarqué les rimes, pour qui me prends-tu ? Je ne suis pas un illettré.  
><em>_Je n'ai vu aucun tigre en Sibérie, pas plus que je n'ai vu de panthères. En revanche, j'ai croisé quelques lynx. Ce sont des animaux fantastiques. L'un d'eux s'est approché de moi et m'a reniflé la main. Ça m'a surpris, ces animaux ne sont-ils pas censés être sauvages ?  
><em>_Ces huit fois remontent à longtemps, tu as abusé de moi. Je t'ai peut-être aimé, Lavi, mais tu as foiré cette histoire si rapidement que je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'assurer de mes sentiments. Je te hais.  
><em>_- Kanda_

_PS : Virerais-tu zoophile par hasard ?  
><em>_PS2 : Arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom !_

oOo

_Yuu, _

_Bien sûr que je ne te prends pas pour un illettré, voyons. Mais toi ? Pour qui me prends-tu, toi ?  
><em>_Des lynx donc. Des félins peut-être plus fascinant encore que les tigres ou les panthères. Des loups masqués sous une peau d'agneau. Si sauvages oui, qu'il est impossible d'en approcher un à moins de vingt mètres. Mais les chats se reconnaissent entre eux, pas vrai Yuu ?  
><em>_Moi ? C'est moi qui ai tout foiré ? Je t'en prie, si tu n'avais pas été aussi... aussi... aussi "Kanda" jamais je n'en serai arrivé là. Tout est de ta faute. Parfois l'envie me prend de serrer mes mains autour de ta gorge fine, de faire fondre le cartilage sous mes doigt, briser tes vertèbres cervicales, savourant les couleurs se succédant unes à unes sur ton beau visage. Peut-être pourrais-je alors danser avec ton corps tel un marionnettiste jouant avec les membres lourds et mous de ses poupées de bois articulées ?  
><em>_Oh, et je ne suis pas zoophile. Tu as un cerveau décidément bien tordu mon pauvre Yuu. Je n'aime pas les animaux, je n'aime que toi, tu le sais bien.  
><em>_Oh... peut-être le suis-je alors, zoophile.  
><em>_- Lavi_

_PS : Ta dernière lettre m'a semblé un peu courte. Ça m'a déçu..._

oOo

_Stupide roux égocentrique,_

_Pour qui je te prends ? La réponse est simple voyons ! Pour un connard, bâtard à souhait, pervers et égoïste. Tu te crois supérieur aux autres parce que tu es un foutu Bookman, tu affirmes que rien ne peux te toucher. Tu te planque derrière ton masque à la con, et d'un autre côté, j'envie ceux qui ne verront jamais ton véritable visage. Tu es répugnant. Je te hais encore plus que les scientifiques de l'aile asiatique...  
><em>_Et bien sûr que tu es celui qui à tout foiré ! Toi et tes besoins stupides, ton égoïsme surdimensionné !  
><em>_Les gens ne sont pas des objets que tu peux utiliser à ta guise. Si je te dis non, c'est non.  
><em>_Tu n'es qu'un sale demeuré. Si Dieu existe, alors je ne veux pas savoir ce qui se tramait dans sa tête le jour où il t'a créé.  
><em>_- Kanda_

_PS : Je ne suis pas un animal, salaud._

oOo

_Yuu,_

_Aaah, tu es si méchant avec moi Yuu-chan ! Je t'aime tellement, et voilà comment tu me le rends.  
><em>_Mais dis-moi, mon pauvre Yuu, pourquoi réponds-tu à mes lettres si tu me hais à ce point ? Reconnais-le, tu as besoin de moi, car je suis le seul qui puisse te faire oublier. Tout oublier. La guerre, le sang, les scientifiques, ce que tu es réellement, les fleurs... Absolument tout. Et tu le sais pas vrai ? C'est pour cela que tu te contentes de me menacer, sans jamais passer à l'acte. Parce que tu as besoin de moi. Je te suis vital. Tu es bien plus sensible que tu ne veux le laisser croire.  
><em>_Ce n'est pas un repproche, rassures-toi, c'est humain après tout. C'est humain de vouloir être bien. C'est humain de vouloir oublier. C'est humain de vouloir être aimé, quand bien même l'amour provient d'un individu détestable. C'est humain d'être faible, Yuu. Et tu as trop souvent tendance à oublier que toi aussi, tu es humain.  
><em>_Peu importe après tout. Tu ne me laisseras jamais, pas plus que je ne cesserai de t'aimer. C'est un cercle vicieux, mais la vie elle-même est un énorme, un gigantesque cercle vicieux, dont on ne peut se libérer qu'en mourant, comme le pus qui s'échappe d'un abcès que l'on crève.  
><em>_Et j'ignore si Dieu existe. Je sais juste que si tel est le cas, alors il ne perd pas d'énergie en nous le prouvant.  
><em>_- Lavi_

_PS : Loin de moi cette idée, Yuu.  
><em>_PS2 : J'ai pris le train du retour dans la matinée. Je serai de retour à l'Ordre demain._

oOo

_Stupide Imbécile,_

_Soit. Nous en avons donc finit de cette inutile épistolaire ?  
><em>_- Kanda_

_PS : Comment s'est passé ta mission en Espagne ? Tu m'as dit qu'il y faisait chaud.  
><em>_PS2 : Je n'ai pas besoin de toi._

oOo

_Yuu,_

_Oh oui, la chaleur était épouvantable, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Et les gens parlent si vite, comme s'il avait peur de mourir d'une crise cardiaque d'une minute à l'autre. Je me demande comment peuvent-ils contenir autant d'air dans leurs poumons, c'est impressionnant.  
><em>_Je suis bien heureux de rentrer en Angleterre. Je ne devrai pas tarder, soit dit en passant.  
><em>_- Lavi_

_PS : Je t'aime._

oOo

_Moi aussi.  
><em>_-Kanda_

* * *

><p>Je tiens à vous rappeler que le meurtre d'auteur est strictement interdit par la loi.<br>Review ?


End file.
